The present disclosure relates to a TV and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a TV providing a channel for multi screen display and an operating method thereof.
Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network becomes generalized. The digital TV service may provide various services that cannot be provided from an existing analog broadcast service.
Especially, as internet protocol televisions (IPTVs) and smart TVs share contents such as images with user terminals such as smartphones and display them recently, high-quality contents captured by mobile terminals are displayed to users through large-sized screens.
Moreover, as the number of channels provided through TVs is increased, a multi screen technique for displaying a plurality of programs supplied from a plurality of channels on one screen at the same time is in development.